One of the most impressive aspects of modern industrialized nations is found in the vast network of interstate freeways and expressways which often seem to stretch endlessly across the countryside. Perhaps the most essential element of such networks is the provision of the various interchanges and overpasses or the like which interconnect and cross couple the high speed freeways and expressways. Such interchanges and overpasses frequently utilize a plurality of bridge-like spans forming multiple tiers or levels and flowing ribbons on roadways supported by graceful and aesthetically pleasing columns.
For many years, practitioners in the art of constructing such bridge-like structures, interchanges and overpasses have endeavored to provide a safer working environment for the persons employed in such construction projects. It has been recognized that an element of risk or potential danger exists in such construction projects due to the substantial heights or elevations at which the construction workers must often labor. In addition, as in all commercial enterprises, great pressure also exists to provide efficient and profitable operations. Thus, the challenge has been to find apparatus and procedures which would meet these often competing needs of profitable construction and worker safety. In addition, a variety of government agencies within the United States of America and other industrialized nations have instituted numerous laws and regulations which govern the conduct of construction companies and the activities of construction workers.
Despite the desires of construction companies to maintain a safe work environment and the multiplicity of laws and regulations directed toward safe working conditions, all too often safety or operational profit are compromised in meeting this dual need.
One phase of bridge or overpass construction which often creates an undesirable safety risk occurs once the supporting columns have been fabricated and the operation of building the connecting spans of roadway is undertaken. The process basically involves erecting temporary support structures between the support columns which in turn support a temporary plywood platform or deck upon which the construction workers operate to fabricate the temporary concrete forms used to construct the actual roadway span. Such forms are configured to receive metal reinforcing elements as well as concrete and require a substantial number of laborers and an extended period of operation upon the temporary wooden deck. During temporary wooden deck fabrication, construction workers operating upon the structure are subjected to substantial risk due to high elevation, difficult conditions such as wind or the like, and the unavailability of a convenient or effective safety harness system. During earlier phases of temporary structure erection, workers are able to utilize safety harnesses and safety belts for attachment to a convenient structural element such as a wood or steel beam within the temporary structure as it is raised. Unfortunately, once the installation of the temporary wooden deck is begun, the wooden deck material covers the convenient structural elements preventing attachment of safety lines thereto.
There arises therefore a need in the art for a reliable effective and efficient fall protection system which may be utilized during this critical stage of bridge or overpass construction without unduly encumbering the efficiency of the overall construction operation.